Silent Owl
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Little Ezra finds a family in least expected area. And also gains a brother in the process.
1. Journey Begins

Silent Owl

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUMMARY: Little Ezra finds a family in least expected area. And also gains a brother in the process.

DISCLAIMER: Own Nothing. I apologize to the Comanche people for any mistakes or assumptions I made. This is a work of fiction and all facts untrue.

SILENT OWL

Little Ezra, about the age of 6, didn't know what to expect when he heard the hooting and hollering. The men on top of the stagecoach firing at the approaching Indian raid. Alone like on all of his travels to meet up with his mother. He looks to the other occupants. One a businessman who had a very large briefcase held firmly in his grasp. Another man beside him who had drawn his weapon. On his way to meet up with his brother at the next town. And then the lady who was meeting her husband. A lady who didn't really have a knack for children. But was kind enough. Kinder than any uncle he had to stay with. Arrows shot through the wagon. One hitting and silencing the brother. The hooting came closer. Gravity shifted as the wagon was flipped over. Screams rang from inside the small traversing vehicle. The businessman had had enough. Frightened eyes looked into Ezra's. The man made a leap for the roof which had become a sides door but plummeted back in with a thud. And arrow through his skull. Eyes wide he expected to hear a womanly scream. Looking to the lady she could not scream. From the flipping of the wagon, it had broken her neck. Ezra stares at the carnage around him. Unsure of what to do. He wanted to cry, but little gentleman do not do that. He wanted to scream for help, but as in the past it never came when he called. Standing up he looks up.

The Comanche warrior looks down at the small child. A child who held no tears in his eyes. No voice to call out. Strange to him. For he remembers another child just like that. Extending his arm down he opens his palm for the child. The child takes one last look around before taking the hand. There is nothing left here for the child here.

The child comes quietly. No words spoken the whole way back to the village.

There he dismounts pulling the child with him. A child no older than his other adopted. For his wife could bear him no sons. Since she could not provide. Nature and the winds did. Now he has two. Coming upon his home Ekapitu kwihnai, smiles as his other white son comes out to great him. Tosaabitu pia wa'óo, a year older than Ezra and formally know as Vin Tanner. The boy's eyes the color of sky. Looking appraising at the newest addition.

"Who's he?" Speaking to his father in Comanche.

"He is your new brother. Be true to him."

"I will." Ezra looks at the other white boy. A boy dressed just like the Indians. Wearing buckskin and tan from his time in the sun. Hair flowed down his back past his shoulder. Mother would never approve of such an image. But he likes it.

He had heard of Indians taking children as their own. But never believed it. Once he had dreamed if a tribe would take him since no one else seems to. The man set him down. The other boy gasped at the blood on the child's clothes.

"Come on," speaking Indian. For English is not allowed. And the child would have to learn that. Reaching out a hand. The boy looks to the Indian who rescued him then to the boy. "Come on." He said insistently again in the Indian tongue. Not understanding he went. The boy tugging him along. They make it to a stream where he gets the boy out of his pale face cloths. The kid remaining silent under his administration.

Ezra had no clue what to make of what is going on. One second he is in a stage coach heading to meet his mother. The next he is in an Indian village with welcome arms. What a turn of events. The boy tries to get his shirt of but he fights him.

"I won't hurt you." Still speaking the savage tongue. But the emotion and body language telling him, no harm. Slowly he began to remove his garments. The boy smiling. For he quickly exposed of his and jumps into the water. Unsure of this dream he looks around. There are some women a little ways down washing and cleaning. Not seeming to care that the boy is in the water. Why not? It's not like he can't have some fun before they got rid of him. He gets into the water. The other boy swims close to him, smiling. Then splashes the latest addition.

Ekapitukwihnai escorted his wife to the stream where her new son is getting clean. She holds cloths close to her chest. She is unsure if another child will welcome her to be his mother. It took a while for her other son to warm up to that idea. And now another. Her husband smiling at her. Assuring her it would be alright. She watches them to play. The new one hesitant at first. Then joined in slowly. Never making a sound. She looks to her husband.

"Is he hurt?"

"He sustained no injury to my knowledge." He goes down collecting the former cloths. His new son would no longer be wearing such things. But we do not waste. "Go be with them. Tosaabitu pia wa'óo, will introduce you." She moves to sit on the shore to watch he children play. Her arms holding the clothes tight to her. Observering her new son. The paleness would fade with time in the sun just like it did to her other. But the new one's hair is red like the color of her husband's name. But with dark as amber wood.

The boy sees her and stills. His eyes watching her. Eyes the color of meadow grass. One son with eyes of sky. The other with eyes of earth. The spirits are truly blessing them with opposites. She smiles at him. He ducks his head low.

His new friend runs out of the water to give the woman a hug.

"Mother."

"Son." She hugs him. He moves back to shake his wet hair at her. She laughs. "What do you think of your brother?"

"He's quiet." They both see the new boy who is slowly making his way toward them. She puts a smile on her face as he approaches. His hands hiding his delicate areas. She smiles at his modesty. "Come on," the boy urges.

"Shush now. He is new. He has much to learn."

Ezra likes the smile on this woman's face. She hides nothing with her eyes or body language. An open book welcomed to read. Stepping toward her he bows in respect. Her smile widens. Seeing the clothes in her laps she extends them toward him. Looking for his old cloths to find them gone. Understanding a little. This is his life now. If they keep him. For in the books if they didn't keep you they hung you out as bait or worse. Believing that part is just to frighten children to stay by their parent's side in the open west.

"For you." She smiles with her language extending the clothes toward him. Taking the clothes he nod.

"Thank you," he speaks in low tones in English. Always polite. Vin jumps in to correct him.

"Ura." The boy says. Ezra nods repeating the word. The woman smiles. Backing up a little he turns to get dressed. A gasp is heard and he quickly begins to put on the new cloths but is stopped.

Shacking uncontrollably his mind running wild. They will see he is a bad boy. They will use him for bait. Or will do what everyone else has done.

"Stop!" the voices booms. And no matter what language the tone is the same. A well calloused hand grips his chin to look up at his new father. His wife moving around to take in the scarred and healing back. His uncle giving him a whipping before he is sent to see his mother. Get his money out on his hide. His brother grasped but quickly ran home to get things ready. Ezra's eyes begin to tear. The man who saves him picks him up. His wife following behind.

They enter their home. His eldest son preparing the herbs for the newest son. His wife cooing around her new charge. She dries the boy off. Smiling and kissing his forehead. The boy freezing at the warm touches. Not fully understanding. No one ever wanted him or cared enough. But these people seem to. His back is turned to the fire so they can see. His breath is stolen as they tend to his back. The other white boy sits in front of him holding his hands.

"It will be okay," the language new but can hear the meaning. Both leaning forward till their foreheads touch.

Their mother smiling at the interaction. Yes the family had gained another member. One who's past is a nightmare. And she would make up for all of that. For the spirits had blessed her.

SO

Tsaa o'ó, Silent Owl, for he had wisdom beyond his years but still so much to learn. He had grown in his new life. Loving his family and their ways. Loving it more than the past that began to fade into the background. Running hot to his mother with his latest kill in his hand. He holds out the rabbit to her.

"We will eat well tonight." She smiles at her son. His skin had tanned with the sun. The scars on his back fading with time. And his hair growing faster then her elders. Already down to he middle of his back. And with his crawling in the brush is in tangles.

"Good now sit." He sits down obediently while his mother fixes and rebraids his hair. They are getting to the age where males begin to notice girls. And the girls who just walk past smile at him. The tribe accepting their gifts from the spirits.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"When will father be back?" Her youngest always worrying on that. For he had been alone so much in his life. Yet he had this constant but still that silent fear.

"Soon," she finishes with his hair. He turns to her and smiles. He rummages through his pack to lift a leather string and a pendant tied to it. It shines in the light.

"For you." Her son always making her gifts. Making sure he is remembered. Making gifts for all of his family members. The bow and arrow that her eldest son uses is a gift. A knife that her husband carries with pride, a gift. The many trinkets that adorn her neck and the ceiling of their home, gifts of love.

"It is beautiful." He smiles bending in to give her a hug and kiss. So emotional and expressive. So different form the little boy. Now her little man.

"Not as beautiful as you." Her heart warms.

Commotion is heard. People screaming.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." Her eldest comes running toward them. "What's going on?"

"The pale faces are back." They begin to move. Gathering their weapons they make their way out of camp. Helping whomever they can on their way.

Whistling for their horses. They come. Mounting ,they escape.

A/N : Please Review and tell me what you think.


	2. To Take A Path

Silent Owl 2

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUMMARY: Little Ezra finds a family in least expected area. And also gains a brother in the process.

DISCLAIMER: Own Nothing. I apologize to the Comanche people for any mistakes or assumptions I made. This is a work of fiction and all facts untrue.

SO2

Josiah Sanchez loves his sister. So he decides to save her. Save her from their father's means of beating the good lord into them. They join a traveling church for a while. Not of their fathers pervasion. There his sister meets a man who she builds a home with. With no path before him he forges through the tough untamed land.

There along his path he finds some Indians. 2 boys and a mother. The boys looking about their middle to late teens. Riding fast to meet them on the path.

Moving upon them arrows are aimed at him. He holds up his hands.

"I mean no harm." They look at one another. Recognizing the language from dreams long ago. But alien to them. Josiah tries again. He moves forward they back up. Keeping a stance to protect their mother. He looks beyond that to see they are white Indians. But the woman behind them is their mother in heart.

"I am a friend. I want to help." Josiah has no clue how it happened. He rode back to the village with them to find it gone. Tepees destroyed and burned. House items thrown everywhere. Bodies' lie everywhere. The younger of the boys had to get away to throw up. The mother went to join him. To keep an eye on him. Josiah looks to the elder of the two. He is ramrod straight. Anger flowing through him. Bodies of his family lay around him. He moves off to one of the downed tepees. Moving the flap to get to what lay underneath. Removing a sack he begins to fill it with items that lay inside.

Josiah goes around giving them time to reflect. Finding some of the villains who had done this evil deed. Somebody getting in their dues while they could. Looking at the victims there are no warriors here. These cowards came while their protectors are away. Yet where are they?

The littler one came out to help his brother gather things. The mother staying close to them. Here fear of them coming back to finish what they started.

"Mother," Tsaa o'ó takes her hand. "Will father be alright?" she doesn't have an answer. "Will we stay?"

"We'll stay for the night. But tomorrow we will look for father." Tosaabitu pia wa'óo took lead. Gathering wood up to set a fire. Grabbing his brother to get their house up again. To continue on when the earth fell down around them. Only direction they can go is back up.

Josiah helped where he was allowed. The littler one being shielded by the older two. One always with him. Guess there was a story of insecurity there. A fear of being left alone. Always needing a family there. Giving what little previsions he has to their meager feast.

The night went on in silence. The next morning dawn came. The Indians had their possessions packed. The tepee draped behind a horse. Bringing their home with them. Learning that home is a structure of conveyance. Real home is with family.

SO2

Tosaabitu pia wa'óo tried to ignore the giant of a white man. Wary of him around his remaining family. But he had only one last chance to see it whole. He had to find his father. Find the warriors. Revenge our dead. Protect what is left. The war raging inside of him. Both consuming, building with waves so high. Not knowing what will happen when the wave falls. His brother comes over to help him keep watch. Their mother riding behind and beside the white giant. Unsure of the man.

The man tried to help. But he brought back memories that they had no desire to acknowledge.

"Tosaabitu pia wa'óo," he looks to his brother.

"Yes?"

"When we find father will we go after the pale faces and destroy them." He cringed at his younger brothers words. Speaking what he felt or knew that is what he felt and not his younger brothers thought.

"No we will not destroy. For.."

"We will be the evil that rises in the night." Smiling to his brother. Wiser beyond his years.

"Yes." He nudges his brother with a smile on his lips. "Come on. We should be at the pass by high light."

Josiah smiles at the boys. Both nudging one another. Keeping their spirits high. Youth taken from the world of man to the savage. Yet in the savage they grew to become men and still smile. Looking over at their mother she is busy with a vest in her hand. Fixing it for use again. Everything finds a way to be used and loved. Wanting to learn more but recognizes he is the outsider here. A pale face demon without a soul.

They reach the pass, as the sun is half way to slumber. There they see the destruction wrought by white mans magic dust.

No gentle rest for those left. For they are the few to survive their path. And their path is gone. Gone and living in the three lives who look upon their downed warriors. Crying as the sun falls as life falls to change. For tomorrow they would have to seek a new path. No clue where is might lead.

Josiah promising to stay by them. For his path lead him here. And he will walk it.

AN: Thank you all for reviewing. I greatly appreciate it. Glad people like my little Ezra story… Ideas are welcome. And this AU is open. So if you have an idea based on this just tell me. Best of Luck.


	3. Welcome to Four Corners

Silent Owl 3

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUMMARY: Little Ezra finds a family in least expected area. And also gains a brother in the process.

DISCLAIMER: Own Nothing. I apologize to the Comanche people for any mistakes or assumptions I made. This is a work of fiction and all facts untrue.

SO3

Buck Wilmington sat outside the jail. His young deputy standing beside him. A green horned kid from Boston. Watching over the town it is quiet. They day would be boring. Or maybe not.

Standing up he is greeted by the sight of four people. A large white man taking the lead in leading in two white Indians and a squaw. Judging the giant to be the father of the two kids and the squaw his wife. Life is different on the plains. The Wild West, what a laugh. Soon it would all be tamed and the wild would simmer till the time came for it to rise again.

The two boys eyes watching the town. Keeping close together and their mother. Stepping out he greeted them.

"Hello, welcome to Four Corners."

"Hello." The giant greeted.

"Sheriff Buck Wilmington. What be your cause to come here?"

"See your church is in much need of a preacher. I figure I would set up shop and teach the good word." He looks to the family.

"They your kin?"

"No," spoken sadly. "Their village was destroyed. I have just decided to protect them under my watchful wings." Buck nodded looking to them.

"I don't want any trouble."

"We don't desire to be one. We will be at the church." Buck watches as the group makes it ways to the abandoned church.

JD came running across the street to meet up with his boss.

"Real Indians in our town. Wow."

"Nothing wow about it JD. Those two boys are what we call white Indians. White kids raises in the ways on Indians. The squaw I gather is their mother." Buck sighs. "The man is a preacher found them after some white men decided to destroy their tribe. And they did except them." Reality crashed hard on JD. Thinking the wild plains and cowboys vs. Indians. Yet in truth we are all human and are killed for meaningless means.

"So what are we going to do?"

"What do you recommend we do?" Buck goes to take back his seat. He was going to let them be. He had done enough killing during the war. JD just stares at him then looks to them.

SO3

Days moved on. The new family a curiosity. Mostly staying to themselves. The kids riding out to hunt and come back to the shelter. To their only home. One day they went out hunting they found a cabin. They needed to learn their territory. For they are the warriors now. Moving in they hear a gun cock. Their attire still Buckskin. Yet Tsaa o'ó had added a red jacket to his attire. A gift from their new keeper.

Frozen they stay still.

"Who the hell are you?" they look tot eh man in black. A man who swayed with intoxication. Having seen it a lot in the small town. Tosaabitu pia wa'óo stood tall to face the man.

The man's eyes glazed but seem to clear at the young man who stood before them. A man who could be mistaken for his kin. Then he looks at the other who stands close to him. Seeing the way they stand in protection of one another. Family.

Something that breaks inside of him. For he had lost his.

"Well?" they move toward him

"I am…" Vin stunted on the words. Feeling like sandpaper across his tongue. For being around the forgotten tongue brought back old enemies. Enemies that kept his brother from having a peaceful slumber. Enemies he couldn't protect his family from. And a deep sadness that he had forgotten somebody so great and powerful in his life. But he had to adapt in order to survive. Josiah had asked them if he remembered their white names. They did not. But their mother did. She remembered their names of their life before. For it haunted her that her children could be taken from her. For they are white with the red man. So she remembered their names in order to give back. And also to find them again.

Telling them only their first name. For their last name was nothing of consequence to a child so young. Except for her eldest. Who's name was important. An argument that lasted a year. For it was something his birth mother told him. You're a Tanner and should be proud.

"Vin," he finally answers.

SILENT OWL

A/N

I hate my muse. Was reading another story where Ezra befriends another white Indian and helps him get his revenge on the man who hurt his trib. Then this popped into my head. Please shoot me. Hope you enjoy.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. To Talk

Silent Owl

Chapter 4

By: Wolfa Moon

SO 4

Josiah had taken them aside to discuss English with them. Trying to teach them the language of the realm. Regretting ever trying. For nightmares hit that night. Both boys clinging to their mother who gave evil eyes at him. It went on for a week. But somehow the nightmares awoke their knowledge of the language and a little of their past. A past he wished he never help resurface. But learned a lot about them. Learning the older name was Vin and the younger was Ezra. But they despised those names. Wanting their Indian names that they earned on their own from their family. Josiah sighed as he sanded the wood of the church.

Their mother was very quiet. She would do work, clean, cook. But her heart is sad. And in this strange land she felt even smaller and suffocating. Her boys past coming back. Hating how people look at them. So the giant of a man got them Pale face clothes like that would fix everything. They refused to wear them. Except Tsaa o'ó who had fallen in love with a red jacket. She smiles as it bring a smile to his face after so long without. She misses his smiles. Vin smiles a little but returns the clothes to the shop lady. Josiah not to pleased about it but understands. Can't force the world on people who had a world of their own. Even if it is gone.

SO 4

Tsaa o'ó, Ezra, sat on the roof of the church. His brother and him always loving to be up high. Sitting there he looks to the stars. He could find their way home but them. To bad home was no more. The town is always alive with people. Hating their stares and cross comments. Hating the nightmares of his past. The man who had hurt him.

Shaking his head he ponders. When were they going to leave?

Tosaabitu pia wa'óo, Vin, climbed up to join his brother on the roof.

"What are you doing?" They refused to speak English even if they understood it again.

"I want to leave." He liked and dislikes it here. Understanding his brother better than anyone he sits beside him.

"I do to. But where do we go?"

"We could join another tribe." A good suggestion but they had overheard people talking about how they should take them to the reservation but also learning that since they are white Indians and not true born. They would be separated from their mother and placed in an orphanage. Tsaa o'ó had to explain that to his brother for he had spent time in them. Telling him it is place for unwanted children. And it is better to runaway than be in one of those places. Agreeing that if that did come they would be free or die trying.

"I have found no signs of any tribes near by."

"Then maybe we should look." They nodded in agreement. Tomorrow they would set about to see if they could find a tribe and join them. Be with the spirits again. Away from these people.

SO 4

Tsaa o'ó watches as his brother connects with the inebriated white man. Saw how they began to communicate without words. Like he's done with him. But now to see it with a pale face. The tides have changed. Originally wanting to run away from the pale face world. Swearing to one another that they would always remain by the other. Yet now as he watches the two. Tosaabitu pia wa'óo, no Vin, his pale face name. Turning his back on this heartbreak he goes to where the horses are. Shrugging out of the red jacket he had become fond of. It is white man clothes. Elements of a past that he did not want to remember. Yet everyone is forcing him to.

No, he would be what he is. Mounting his horse he heads off. To find a tribe to take him in. Take him and his mother.

SO 4

Vin entered the man's cabin. His instincts telling him to trust.

Chris looks at the white Indian. Smiling at the position he is in.

"So Vin," picking up another bottle. Vin watches as he pours another glass of firewater. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunting down tribe."

"You get lost from them?"

"No Pale faces killed them."

"Sorry kid."

"I'm a warrior."

"Well excuse me." Vin watches as he drank the firewater.

"You should not drink to much."

"You're right I shouldn't." pouring another glass. Chris looks sad eyes upon his visitor. Lifting the drink then setting it down. "So what you doing out here Vin?" he says with a drunken smile.

Vin closes his eyes seeking words. Then he feels it tugging deep inside him. The world is changing to quickly. Sure he could adapt to it. But did he want to. Did he have a choice? He sure as hell did but then. He looks around then he remembers. Remembers what he has and must hold onto if he has to adapt. If he doesn't want to change. Wants to maintain what is losing. Then,

Vin looks around. He had entered a home of a white man. An unknown dangerous white man. Then left his …

"Tsaa o'ó!" Chris watches the boy who awoke something run from his house. Getting up he goes to see the boy cry the unknown words again. Then as he watches he remembers. Remembers the other boy who was with him. The one he ignored. The one…

SO 4

Taking a breath and the thoughts running through his head as he mounts his horse

What has he done?

Going back on a promise.

I will always be with you brother…


	5. The Rain of Women

Silent Owl 5

BY: Wolfa Moon

SO 5

Inez Rocios new very little about where she was going. Only knowing that she had to get away from where she had been. Being cautious she set her path north. Moving Silently with her wits. Taking a breather by a stream she lets her self relax. At that moment her life changed.

Listening to the trickle of water she hears another noise. Crying. She was not weeping so it must be someone else. Moving cautiously she sees who is making the noise. A boy huddled in on him self. Crying out his pain.

"Hola." The boy jumps into attack position. She eyes him. Noticing his attire different from any white man she's seen. Dressed more along the line of an Indian. The boy eases as he takes her in. "Hello?"

"Hello," he mimics back. Smiling. She relaxes.

"I'm Inez."

"Silent Owl." He may hate his white man name. And hate that others do not wish to attempt to say his Indian name in his language. But that does not mean he cannot use their language with his true self name.

Inez nods at the boy. Indian raised. She had heard tales of them but never seen.

"Are you alright?" He smiles at her inquiry.

"I am alone."

"So am I?" They both smile. Silent Owl moves toward Inez. She watches to see if any mistrust has been placed. Moving closer he hugs her. Not knowing what to do she hugs back. At home she had been shunned for not wanting to marry a man of prestige. For thinking and using her mind. Then this boy she meets by fates chance accepts her. And she accepts him.

"Then let us not be alone no more." They nod.

"Where will we go?"

"There is a village not far from here Four Corners. My momma is there. But it is not our home."

"Your mother."

"Yes she raised me. And we are not happy there." She could see the boy holding back something. Something that had hurt him.

"But it is not home," he nods to her words. Accepting one another they make their way to his horse. "So where do you hope to find a home?"

"We," he swallows. The hurt if his brother still fresh. "We hoped to find another tribe." She smiles. She heard rumors of a tribe nearby made up of slaves and other abandoned tribes. Coming together to be one.

"There is one near here. Called Seminole. They are a mix of lost tribes together." Silent Owl felt good by the noise and sadden. For good a tribe was near. But would they accept him. A white Indian. She watched his face fall. "They will take us. Let's get your mother and we will go." She smiles as she sees his smile return. Not alone, neither of them.

SO 5

Vin ran away from the man. The man he felt such a kinship with. He had hurt his brother. Running as fast as the wind, like he always does he tries to find him. The man in black who mourns, Chris, who drinks, chases after.

Mounting his horse he calls out. How could he turn on the oath he swore? To be family no matter what. Screaming out for his brother to respond.

But none come.

SO 5

Rain walks hunting for healing herbs to have in their time of need. For the white man who came when they want to force them from their homes, again. Always leaving injured behind. Hearing horse steps she stills. Knowing it is dangerous to go out by herself but it needed to be done.

Crouching down she moves to the noise. Keeping herself concealed she spies them. Tilting her head in wonder at what she sees. A Spanish woman riding behind an Indian boy. No a white Indian boy. She had seen a few in her time. But they all had been taken from their Indian families. Screaming to remain with them. Still having to go in the end. Maybe this is the same situation. This boy needs saving just like her people. She would not allow anymore to be forced into white man ways.

Pulling her dagger out she moves in. watching as they ride slowly along their path. This boy would be her brother. Be under her protection. Jumping out she startles the horse. The horse prances to the side. No fear. She has her knife out.

"Let the boy go." Silent Owl pulls his dagger while Inez drawls her gun.

"If you want him, come and claim him." Silent Owl smiles at Inez's proud words. The wild woman's expression changes before him. She straightens.

"You are not taking the boy to a white man family?"

"No we are trying to find the Seminole tribe." Rain lowers her knife.

"You wish to come to the village."

"Yes," Inez answered lowering her gun. Her eyes communicating to Silent Owl to lower his weapon. He looks between the two women. Feeling their guard lower but still waiting. He looks to the fair black woman. He had seen them as they crossed the plains. And remembers them in the households that his relatives had. Beating him just as they beat them. Truly they belong together. Yet the memory that surfaced was a nightmare. He shuddered in Inez's grip. "Silent Owl?" She looks to see that he has shut his eyes tight. Trying to shut out the world.

"What is wrong?"

"I do not know." She pulls the boy toward her as he begins to rock. Rain comes over to take his hands. She begins to coo a song to him. They do this for several moments till the shuddering passes. Green eyes open to see the women around him. Blushing for his foolishness.

"Pardon me."

"There is nothing to forgive." Rain remembers many a time when young refuges would come to their tribe. Rocking themselves to sleep to live through the nightmare of past deeds. "Come we are this way."

"My…"

"His mother is in the town Four Corners."

"My father will go and get her. Now we go to my home. She will be with us soon." Silent Owl smiles at her. Rain falls for it like Inez, smiling back. He slides off his horse. They both watch him confused.

"A woman should ride." She smiles at him. A very interesting addition to our tribe.

SO 5

Vin rode into town on fire. Shouting for his brother. His mother coming out of the church. The sun was going to bed. He had searched all day. Coming home empty handed.

"Tosaabitu pia wa'óo?"

"Tsaa o'ó, I failed him. He ran away." She hugs him close to her. Losing so much. To lose her youngest after thinking themselves somewhat safe. "I.." He looks to where Chris is still sitting astride his mount. The boy had transferred back to his tribes tongue. For some betrayal he felt he was part of. But this boy had awakened something in him. And he was going to keep an eye on him.

"Well old dog," he turns to look as Buck approaches him. "See you met are most recent additions to town?" Chris dismounted walking to the saloon to tether his horse.

"Tell me everything you know."

AN: Please tell me what you think? Reviews Rock!


	6. Finding Home

Silent Owl

CH 6

/SO6/

The village is small. Smaller then what was his village. People come out to see the new arrivals. A man who is an older Indian comes forward. A black man with tribal garb on with modern influences follows. Entering they come to them.

"Rain," the black man asks his daughter.

"Father," she gets off the horse to hug him. "This is Inez and Silent Owl.

"A white Indian," the two chiefs share a look. Both looking to Inez who has come to stand behind the little boy. "And a senorita. Good day."

"Bues dias," she nods from behind her young warrior. Laying her hands on his shoulders.

"Welcome to our village."

"You honor us." The young man speaks to the chief. Tastanagi smiles at him.

"You honor us by joining us." Strength in numbers and belief. "Come let's find you and your lady a place to stay." Silent Owl looks to Inez. She beams a smile at him as they follow the chief.

Rain watches them go follow the chief. Her father, Eban, comes over to stand beside her.

"You find the most interesting things when you go herb gathering."

"Silent Owl told me his mother is in the white man village south of here. He wishes that she can be collected and have a home here with us."

"We will discuss it. Silent Owl?"

"That is his name."

"A good name. Let's go check on our newest editions." They found them in one of the older abodes. One that was too small for a growing family. Welcoming a roof over their head. Inez staying close to her only friend her besides Rain. Informing them they would go back to the white man's town and gather his mother.

Silent Owl wasn't sure if he should mention his brother. His heart hurt thinking upon him. Thinking how he had left him alone. Left him to go to the man who wore night. Who smelled of firewater. Not ever looking back at him as he approached the white man. Telling the stranger his white name. A name they vowed never to expose. Yet he did.

/SO6/

Then the confederates came. Came and destroyed their utopia. Chaos reined around them. Families scattered. Ezra/Silent Owl defending his friends. Rain pulling them along to a safe haven while the men fought. Or tried to. But how could they against a canon. They needed help. Help that only white men could provide. Guns.

Silent Owl knew they needed the help. But to hire white men. White men who moved them off their lands. Forced them to move. Killed innocents. Silent Owl fumed over this silently.

/SO6/

Chris stayed in town and watched as Vin helped his Comanche mother with chores. Observing how he kept the red jacket tied around his waist. Wondering if the kid knew how to actually wear it. Yet he would see him stroke it. The other boy. The one that Vin had abandoned to see him.

Loyalty he had broken. His mother would ask the boy questions in their native tongue. Chris had tried to talk to Vin again. He refused to talk to him in English. Speaking only Comanche. He had gotten frustrated at the white Indian. Going off to drown his sorrows.

That's when the bullets ripped through the window breaking his bottle of red eye. It had been going on for 2 days now. Then it coming to a peak today. Chris poured himself some more whiskey. Looking to the bartender to know the gossip in town.

"Trail hands," something about a lynching. Getting up he goes to see the commotion. Buck had ridden out of town to deal with a situation in Eagle Bend. Leaving JD to mind the town. Poor kid had no clue. Chris watched him put his hat on. The hat Buck tried constantly to get him to get rid of. Stepping out to help. Someone beat him to it. An arrow had sliced through the rope the men were using to drag the black healer. This paused them. Looking up to see the white Indian. A man took aim at the kid. Chris reacted faster shooting and killing the man. That stopped them.

"I suggest you leave town." Chris drawled darkly.

"You ain't the sheriff."

"No, but I don't abide killing innocents and children."

"He's an Indian. And this is a nigger who made promises he couldn't keep."

"I dun told yah I tried all I can. Gangrene set in and I could not reverse it."

"Shut up," a man hit him down. Another arrow flew to shot the man in the eye. His partner beside him raised his gun. Chris took him out. Their numbers dropped till one in the way back was still standing. He made no move toward his weapon. Chris gave a slight nod to the sole man. He nodded and ran off.

JD came running over gun out. Chris intercepts.

"You don't shot a man in the back."

"He has to pay for his crimes."

"They did." He motions to the men lying on the ground. Looking up to where Vin was. Not there.

"Thank you," the healer came over to Chris.

"Need to thank the kid more."

"I'll talk to Josiah later."

"Josiah? I thought his name is Vin." Nathan looks at the man in black. Realizing this man knows the young Indian.

"Josiah is the preacher watching over them here. Vin? The older one? Thought his name was Tosaabitu Pia Wa'óo."

"He told me Vin." Nathan nodded at the information.

"Do you know where the other one got to?"

"Thought he returned to town."

"Nope."

"Excuse me," the two look at the two Indian chiefs. "We would like to hire you."

"Hire?" they discussed what they needed and it would cost money. They offered what little they had. Nathan is all in. Chris looks at this predicament. His schedule was open.

The chiefs went to the church. Watching them open to see a large stature of a man. They entered. Chris wants to know more but he can be patient. He had to get more guns or maybe a few arrows.

/SO6/

"Greetings." Josiah spoke offering them a seat. "What can I do for you?"

"I wish to speak to the mother of Silent Owl."

"You found him." Josiah gets up to go into the back room. Calling for her and Vin. "Mua? Pia wa'óo?" the two came into the room. Seeing the chiefs they bow.

"Hello," they spoke in English. Vin bristled.

"White man tongue." He spoke in Comanche.

"True," Tastanagi continued in English. "I may not like it but it helps in their world." Vin/ Pia wa'óo moves to stand beside his mother. "And we need their help from their style of warriors."

"Butchers."

"Yes," agreeing with the young man. "I also come with news of silent Owl."

"Where is he?"

"He is at our village. He is safe. We also came to take you to him." Their mother smiles. She didn't know much of the white tongue but she knew enough to know her son's name and that he is with them.

"Thank you," she speaks in broken English. Vin watches her speak the venom before going to get their things. Josiah follows her. Vin looked to the two chiefs.

"You are a brave warrior," Eban tells Pia wa'óo.

"My brother is braver," he steps toward them. "Is he alright?"

"He is fine. My daughter and his new friend are making him welcome and getting a place ready for you and your mother." Vin nods. Owl has always been the one to protect the nest. Always staying with mother to help stabilize it. Sure he a warrior but he felt more safe with women. There are nightmares behind that. The other welcoming. "He is watching over them while we are here."

"He will do a good job." Eban nods to the young white Indian. Two adopted brothers who lost everything they loved and cared for by their own kind.

Mother came back out with her bags and her few belongings. Vin looks to her coming to help her with a bag. Taking a bag he moves with her to the chiefs.

"Wait," they stop to see Josiah gathering up his bags and belongings. Mua and Pia Wa'oo look at him. What is he playing at? "May I come?" They all look at the white man. The bear of a man in a place of faith of the white religion. The two look to the chiefs. It is more their call but they look to them, to Vin. Vin knows what is being left unspoken. He has to judge him. Looking to the giant who helped them.

"He is a good man." Vin smiles to Josiah. Turning to him. "You are welcome."

"Thank you, Pia Wa'oo." He responds in perfect Comanche. Vin stares at him.

/SO6/

They gather themselves and head to their new home. Pia Wa'oo ignores the stare from Chris. He had failed in his duties as brother. Helping his mother they head to the village.

Chris watches them leave. Smiling in the inside that he would see them soon. Buck watching his friend as he observes the Indians leaving. Having arrived to late for the festivities.

"What's eaten you pard?"

"The Indian boy."

"What about him?" He knew what Chris saw. Saw Adam. Saw what he could be. Even an Indian and Chris is proud.

"He's a good kid." Chris turns to go back inside the sheriff office. Buck smiles. Looking up he prays to Sara and god to thank them for sending them.

"See yah soon Vin."

/SO6/

AN: Sorry for the delay. I got caught up in another realm.


End file.
